Life without you
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: What if injecting the venom through the heart causes a different transformation. The heart stops but they are still transforming slowly. The Cullens thought Bella had died the night of Renesmee's birth. Who is this vampire they had come across then?R
1. Preface

a/n: I do not own twilight…

* * *

**Preface**

I have always had a great childhood, awesome dad and family. Who could ask for more?

I do.

I may be surrounded by love but its still incomplete. I do need my mother. How could I not, especially if I'm the reason why she isn't here anymore. Dad tries his best to be strong for us, but what he doesnt realize is that i know him too well. Every fake smile that doest reach his eyes, every time his hands touch the piano and create sad heartbreaking tunes. And lastly when he thinks I'm asleep i would hear his tearless sobs at night that breaks my heart.

How can I help our family if its not really that complete?


	2. Chapter One: Pretense

a/n: again, I do not own twilight.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Pretense...  
**

I looked at myself in the mirror annoyed, I cant believe I'm going to high school—again. Pretenses so I can live a normal life. I look seventeen but I am actually twenty one years old. I could play a college student, but my father wouldn't want me to yet—I'm not ready yet.

"Well, you are ready. But you wanted this pretense… to be my twin." My dad, Edward Cullen, said sounding smug and he gracefully dashed beside me and ran his hand on my hair. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "Though I am really sure no one is going to buy it, you look more like your mother." He whispered, his voice breaking as if he's going to cry.

I bit my bottom lip, feeling guilty. I don't really think I look my mother, I look like my father. But how would I know if I haven't seen her before. Only from that hazy memory of her, when I killed her, I am a monster, I should have been destroyed before I even killed her.

I felt my father shake, he took my face firmly with his hands. He looked at me intensely, "You are not a monster. Do you understand me?"

I couldn't look away from his face, I felt a tear fall from my eyes. _How can I think that? If it wasn't for me she would be here right now. _Then my father wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on his chest.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, your mother fought for you for a reason. Even though we have lost her, you must know that she loved you deeply." He breathed though my hair. "I regret ever thinking of not wanting you, I am sorry."

I laughed, he didn't need to apologize. I'm sure when I'm stubborn that's when the time he would think he should have destroyed me.

He laughed with me, "Nah, I wouldn't have a twin if that's possible,"

I pulled away from his hug and glowered at him, "What did Alice see that you have the feel like you should be with me at school?" I remembered that Alice had a vision last week and then all of a sudden he said yes to my pretense because he never wanted to be a brother to me. He wants to keep the fact that he's my father.

"I want to be in high school with my daughter is that so bad?" he said. He ran his hand on my cheek.

I stared at me suspiciously, "You haven't been in high school ever since I was fully matured, you take your age a bit older so people would buy that you're my father." I frowned, "Now, you and I are sophomores? Why all of a sudden dad?"

He frowned at me, "Just trust me on this, Alice's vision—"

"Has everything to do with it!" I gasped, even though I am not a mind reader I can always know when my father is keeping something from me. I've got twenty one years of practice. "Dad, please don't shut me out." I pleaded.

He took a deep breath and then shook his head in defeat, "I don't know what it is yet, but Alice saw another vampire in the high school we are going to,"

I raised an eyebrow and then started bursting into laughter, "Dad, you overprotective freak—" then I gasped, "What did she see?" I started panicking, so what if there is another vampire in that school, that would mean he or she is a _vegetarian._ So dad shouldn't be overprotective, unless if I was—no I couldn't smell that good.

"Shh, shh," he said when I started hyperventilating. "No, its not that." then he laughed again.

I eyed him, _I am annoyed dad. Tell me._

"I told you we don't know yet, and just calm down. Its nothing bad." He said then poked my nose.

"Fine Edward," I hissed through my teeth. I saw him glare at me and I hugged him, "Hey, I'm just practicing."

"I'm Edward at school." He growled at me.

"Leave her alone Edward," Alice teased as she dashed beside us.

"Hello," Dad and I said at the same time. Then he had a grin on his face as if he heard what Alice had thought.

Then I noticed Alice glaring at me, eyeing me from head to toe. "You are not wearing that right?"

I shrugged, I looked at myself again. I was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. "I guess."

Alice groaned, "No, come with me," she ordered as she grabbed my hand to lead me in my huge closet.

"That's my cue to leave," Dad breathed, I gave him a cry of plea. I have no plans being her Barbie doll. But he grinned at me, "Punishment." Then he left not before he laughed.

I guess it's a good punishment being tortured and being told what to wear. I should just let her do it. It makes her happy anyways.

* * *

a/n

I know its short. But I'm just trying this around. Alright review please… if you want this to continue.  I know this is mean but 10 reviews at least before i continue! haha! so reviews please...


	3. Chapter Two: Memories

A/N: I do not own twilight…

alright, I'm deciding to write more. Lets see…

Reference:

_Breaking Dawn_

349-358 (between)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Memories**

_Edward Cullen_

It's always hard to believe that this beautiful creature in front of me could be a monster. I didn't want to think that. I could never think that for I love this creature as much as Bella loved me for what I am. I could never blame Renesmee for what happened to her mother. It was my entire fault, if only I stayed away from her then she would be human and happy with who ever she chooses.

But I could never seem to think that, if that would have happened then I wouldn't have a beautiful girl for me to love more deeply more than life itself. Bella had given me the greatest gift of all, a part of her and a part of me. A proof that we truly did love each other, and Renesmee was going to live forever and that makes it even more worth it.

I do remember when Bella's heart finally stopped beating; it took a lot of strength for me to not leave and take the next flight to Italy. To be with my Bella where ever she is. But Alice brought me back to reality, that I shouldn't just throw my life away like that, I shouldn't be selfish. I couldn't let my child lose her parent in the same week.

She was right; I shouldn't let my child suffer for something that I did to her mother. If I think I'm a monster, how would my child feel when she grows up? When she finds out the real reason why her parents aren't with her anymore.

Besides, this should be a sort of punishment to me. If I'd life forever and still had that memory of Bella's death, that would be a good punishment.

"_Get him OUT" she screamed "HE can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"_

"_Get it out of her!" Jacob snarled at me, flinging the scalpel at me. "She won't feel a thing!"_

Keep it going, _Jacob thought furiously as he started CPR on Bella to keep her breathing. _You promised, Keep your heart beating.

"_Renes…mee. So… beautiful," her voice was so strained. It probably took a lot of strength to even say those words._

One. Two. Three. Four. _Jacob counted to keep the rhythm steady. _

"_Throw it out the window," Jacob suggested when I asked him to hold the baby. _

Working over a corpse, _I heard Jacob's thoughts when he realized that Bella's heart had stopped beating. _It was too late…

"_Go then," I snapped at him, I pushed his hands out of the way. I heard a crunch from his fingers, I broke his fingers. I do not care. I need to revive Bella; she can't lose the battle not yet. I pushed on her chest pumping on to it, breathing an air full into her lungs._

"_She's not dead," I growled, I was basically yelling myself. I had to have the strength to say this out loud, to comfort myself. "She's going to be fine."_

_*Jacob phased into his wolf form and jumped out the window, as soon as he hit the ground he howl a piecing cry. And I could hear Seth's cry also. He knows Bella didn't survive. _

"Dad," Renesmee said in a whisper, the way she had said my name it seemed like she had said it more than once.

I blinked, my daughter had an annoyed look on her face when she thought I was ignoring her. I didn't realize that I stood there outside in a daze which isn't really normal for vampires.

I examined her from head to toe, she was wearing a long sleeve blouse that showed her navel a bit and a denim skirt that is 3 inches above the knee, but she was wearing leggings to cover her legs since its kind of cold outside. And she's wearing a three inches heals.

A snarl slipped from my lips when I heard Alice giggle beside me. "What have you done to my little girl?" I hissed at her.

"I'm not little!" Renesmee groaned in protest.

Alice rolled her eyes, "She's of legal age—literary,"

I snapped my teeth together and growled at Alice, I was ready to rip her throat off her neck. But then at that exact moment Jasper dashed between me and Alice, he just stood there sending calming signals.

I looked at Renesmee and smiled at her. "Go upstairs and change," I said firmly.

Renesmee glared at me while Alice growled at me.

"We are almost late Edward," Jasper said in one breath since he's trying not to laugh at the girl's reaction and mine.

"Dad, this was supposed to be my punishment, remember…" she said slowly letting me drink in every word she had said. She looked at me and she smiled. She touched my arm and showed me the memory of what she wore this morning. She was wearing something that would cover all her girly curves. "And I'm enjoying all of this," she raised an eyebrow and smiled. She took Alice's arm and both of them started leaping towards the car.

Jasper smirked, when I glared at him he laughed loudly that I felt my ear vibrate.

He stopped laughing and then he looked at me seriously, "Emmett called," he muttered.

I turned away from his intense gaze to Alice and Renesmee who were having a conversation about shopping next week. Then I sighed, "And?"

"He wanted to see if a visit would be alright,"

I couldn't help but hiss through my teeth, ever since Bella's funeral I haven't seen my brother and Rosalie. They come visit the family once in awhile, but I make sure that I go for a hunting trip that day with Renesmee. So they haven't seen me for 21 years or even met Renesmee yet.

_Rosalie is sorry, you should know that. Why do you think she left the family? She feels like she doesn't deserve the love that the family is giving her when she knows that you and her cant stay in the same roof_. Jasper thought, when we noticed that Renesmee looked at us when I hissed.

I ignored the inquiries that my daughter is asking and I smiled at her. Then I looked at Jasper, "They can come for a visit, besides Renesmee and I need to go hunting some time soon."

Jasper hissed. He clenched his fists together, "You have to face them some time."

I nodded, "But I still don't want to, Rosalie doesn't deserve to set her eyes on my daughter. Emmett can visit by himself if he wants. But if Rosalie is coming, then a hunting trip would be best for me and my child." I said firmly emphasizing on the word daughter and child.

Jasper sighed in defeat, "Just wanting to tell you," then he dashed off to go to Alice's side and giving her a quick kiss, and told her that he doesn't want to go to school today. He was too mad to be even in the same car with me for the next few minutes.

_I tried to block everyone's thoughts as we lowered Bella's coffin down the ground. It was a private funeral, just us Cullens and Seth Clearwater. Jacob couldn't even be here to say goodbye to Bella, he was too scared that if he sees Renesmee he might not be able to stop himself from killing my child. _

_The only thoughts that I wasn't blocking was my own child's, Renesmee is in my arms, and she wasn't looking at the coffin anymore. She was sobbing in my arms, she understood what is happening. She couldn't be held by her mother anymore. That will be the last time that she would be able to see her mother and she didn't even want that to be the only reminder of her. _

_I pitted my daughter, I was furious at myself for not being able to revive Bella. That I was too late. I held my daughter tighter in my arms, her cries echoed in everyone's head. The only memory she had of her mother was on that painful night. But at least she knew that her mother had loved her deeply. She saw her mother's face when Bella held her. And that was the only sweet memory she had. Her mother's beautiful smile. _

_I felt a hot-fire touch on my shoulder, "I am so sorry for you loss Edward," Seth said me he had a small smile on his face—a comfort smile. His eyes flickered towards my daughter, he ran his hands on her curly hair, "She's beautiful," he breathed._

_Renesmee turned towards the boy who gave her a compliment, I heard him gasped when his eyes were locked into hers. _Bella's…_ he thought_

_I nodded, "She may have my looks but every time I'm going to look at her, I'm going to be reminded of Bella all the time. Just through her eyes."_

_Renesmee looked at me, confusion filled her eyes. She touched my face images playing in her head the first time she laid her eyes at her mother, but the focus was more on her mother's eyes. _

_I flinched at the memory, I wasn't ready to see that yet. But I understand her question, "Yes, you have your mother's eyes. Just like hers." I breathed I planted a long kiss on her forehead._

_Renesmee smiled an excited smile when she realized that she has something of her mothers, she laid her head back on my chest, closing her eyes. She was too exhausted to even fight sleep._

Edward,_ a voice called me. I didn't look I didn't want to talk to the person who is at fault for my wife's death. Though I love this child in my arms, Rosalie shouldn't have feed Bella those poison about being able to survive having the child._

_Seth could see the fury in my eyes when he noticed Rosalie walking towards us. Seth looked at me then he slowly walked away, he was far enough that would give me and her privacy but close enough to stop me from doing anything rash. But it didn't matter, Emmett and Jasper was also close enough._

"_Edward, your not really leaving, are you?" Rosalie whispered, her voice was broken and her face torn. I didn't care if she felt bad, if she had blamed herself for Bella's death too._

_A growled rumbled under my chest, it wasn't loud enough to wake up my sweet Renesmee but it did make her stir in my arms. "What my life is going to be from now on is none of your business." I said coldly._

_Rosalie flinched at my coldness, but she shook her head. She felt that she deserved it. "Don't, don't go. If someone should leave it should be me," she whispered._

_I shook my head, "I don't want Emmett to go homeless. My daughter and I will be alright. We already have a house in West Virginia," _

_She lowered her head as a sob had escaped her chest, "Edward, please." she begged._

"_I apologize for being rude to you Rosalie, but I do not see you as family anymore. This isn't the first time you wanted Bella dead. To me, you are just my brother's wife." I said in a conviction that I'm sure broke her heart. But I didn't care, she should know that she had broken my heart twice—all because of her selfishness. Her vanity._

_Emmett growled loudly that Renesmee woke up. I just looked at Emmett. I wasn't mad at Emmett._

_Renesmee looked at me confused, looking for the origin of the noise. She still looked sleepy, I started to hum Bella's lullaby and slowly she drifted back to sleep. I grinned at this thought, she is so like Bella. I kissed her forehead a sob escaped my lips. "Please Rosalie leave me alone, I'm not ready to forgive you," I whispered._

_Rosalie flitted to Emmett's sobbing._

"_Everything is going to be alright, sweet Renesmee,"_

"Dad," I heard Renesmee yell at me again through the glass window of the car, we arrived at the school and I didn't come out of the car yet. I don't know how long I've been sitting in the car because Alice wasn't there already. She was already in the school's office waiting for me and Renesmee.

I got out of the car and I rested my hand on her head, her brown eyes locked into mine. I gave her a smile.

_Dad,_ she grinned,"You have to stop daydreaming, its' bad." She rolled her eyes. She took my hand and pulling me towards the building across the car.

_Bella, if only you could be here to see how beautiful and perfect our daughter has become…

* * *

  
_

a/n:

Legend *

This basically meant that Jacob haven't seen Renesmee… which means he didn't imprint on her. Alright, I hope you like this… please, please review!


	4. Chapter Three: Surprise

A/N: alright, lets see. I do not own Twilight!

Hope you like this chapter…. Sorry if it took so long. Anyone want to tell me what they think about the Movie? And also about this chapter…Review please.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Surprise…**

_Renesmee Cullen_

"Aww," I pouted, "Look Edward, you and I only have three classes together," I tried to sound bummed, but my voice betrayed me it came as more as a relief. I am glad though, that my dad isn't in all my classes breathing on my neck.

Dad narrowed his eyes at me probably not liking that I am relieved, and then he turned his head towards Alice who was giggling.

"Me, you and Jasper have a class together without Edward," Alice said with a bright smile.

I widen my eyes in surprise—pretend surprise. "That's great!" I squealed, sounding very excited—overly excited.

Dad rolled his eyes when he realized that he was being teased. He laughed a low pitch laugh his pretend laugh, "I'm guessing someone changed the schedule," he raised the paper and waived it on Alice's face.

Alice and I looked at each other; "She did it!" we said in unison and pointed at each other. We laughed and then looked at him.

Dad looked at me and frowned, "Well, oh well." He mumbled.

Alice and I called the school pretending to be Esme and Carlisle telling the Principal that the twins should have the least class together because we should mingle with other people and have new friends.

I frowned at him and then I turned around to walk away from them, but the he grabbed my backpack and pulled me to him turning me around making me face him and Alice "Where are you going?" he raised his eyebrow.

I glowered at him, "I'm going to our first class dad," I snapped at him. I bit my bottom lip when I noticed the secretary turn her head towards our direction eyeing us curiously.

Alice laughed, she softly pushed him playfully. "Well, my dearest step sister… he does act like your father…" she rolled her eyes at Edward.

I was looking at him cautiously not knowing how he would react, but I just smiled when he started to laugh. If he thinks its funny I should laugh too.

He smirked and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Well I am an overprotective brother,"

I frowned at him, "No need to… I can take care of myself." I said in a whisper that only he and I can hear.

He heaved out a sigh, "I know you can." And then he smirked again resting his palm on my shoulder, "Come on kiddo," he teased. And he pushed me out the door.

I ducked down from his hold and linked my arm into Alice's arm, "So, when are we finding friends?" I asked her. Alice and I can easily find friends usually when she and I start over in high school together. Jasper sometimes joins us in school depending what pretense age Alice and I play. My Dad graduated with a PhD in Psychology, so for the past 10 years he has been a shrink. So when dad was in college Alice and I had to go to middle school. Since Alice and I are kind of short people would believe that we are younger than that.

But now, for some reason my dad decided to go back to high school with me after being 10 years in his practice, just because of Alice's vision that both of them are hiding from me. I looked at my dad and I could see him hide a smile from his face since I know he's listening to my thoughts. I frowned at him then I turned to look at Alice, she had a blank look on her face like she's seeing everything.

"Pretty soon," she had a smile on her face.

Dad smirked from behind us, seeing what she's seeing also. "Soon enough," he muttered and then he pointed to the two girls that is in front of our locker, as if they are waiting for us.

"So Nessie, did you ever get that acceptance letter from BBC?" Alice asked me in an unusual loud voice that was loud enough for anyone that is a mile radius away from us to hear.

I glared at her, of course she knows about the acceptance letter that Buffalo Ballet Company. She probably saw the letter before I even read it. BBC is the ballet company here in Buffalo, New York. And I'm sure nobody knows what that means—boy am I wrong…

The two girls that my dad pointed to all of a sudden turned their heads towards our direction and then gasped when their eyes landed on mine. They look like as if they know me…

_Uh-oh…_

"Oh my god! You're Nessie Cullen!" one of the girls squealed as she ran towards my direction.

I was stunned at this, I wanted to run. I always hated run-ins with fans. It just freaks me out. Though only people recognize me as a ballet dancer, they always declare how really good I am its embarrassing.

Dad rested his hands on my shoulder. He leaned forward to mumble to my ear, "Nothing to be embarrassed about, you are good." His hold tightened when I started to move to run away.

I glowered at Alice who was smiling; I wanted to yell at her. Concentrating, I touched Alice's mind. I can communicate to people without having to touch them anymore. This talent took me years to be able to do; I'm still not very good at it. But I can do it as long as it's the minds of people I've touched. _These aren't the friends you see us having right?! _

Alice just looked right though me, ignoring me. She's probably talking to dad.

Dad just smirked, "No they aren't," he shook his head disapprovingly; I looked up at him, eyeing him curiously.

The girls are finally in front of us, so I smiled at them. "It's Renesmee actually." I corrected them, the only people that can call me that are the people from the Ballet Company. My dad hates the fact that I changed my name for Ballet, but for some reason I like to have a stage name. Besides my name is a mouthful, I'm sure Nessie is easy for the teachers to yell my name.

The girls looked at each other with confused looks on their faces, and then they shrugged. "Renesmee it is then." The blonde girl said.

"I'm Alice Cullen, and my brother Edward Cullen." Alice finally spoke introducing herself to the girls.

The blonde girl looked at Alice smiling, "I'm Jessica Pratt, and this is Lauren Sanders." She pointed to the other girl who looks like she's drooling over my dad.

Jessica noticed her friend's face and elbowed her friend, "Oh, Jessica and I was asked by the Principal to take you guys for your first class." Lauren said. Her voice is just too high pitched that I felt that my ear was going to explode.

Dad just smiled at them and then he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure my siblings and I are going to be alright. Thank you for your help though." He said as politely as possible. He took Alice's arm and mine and walked away from the stunned girls.

I looked at Alice, she had an annoyed look of her face. "This is the reason why we never really had friends when I went to high school with Edward, mind reader twit." She shook his hand off and she just followed him as he led us to our class.

I snickered, I didn't mind though. I didn't really want to hang out with those girls either. "Well, I guess it worked out for the best. We found our class on our own."

Alice, dad and I handed in our slip to the teacher and showed gestured us three empty seats in the back. We slowly walked towards the seats ignoring people's staring us admiring our beauty.

"Well, I really can't stand being friends with people whose minds annoy me." Dad muttered to Alice. He sat down behind me while Alice sat beside me.

The rest of the two classes that I had weren't as bad as I though. I mean its only the beginning of my day. I was in my class by myself for the next two classes, my geometry is with Jasper and since he's skipped school today I'm by myself.

In my Geometry class the teacher had an exam, so he had just told me to sit in the back of the class and answer certain pages on the book and then I can leave. Of course I did what he wanted me to do and I pretended to take awhile even though I already finished within ten minutes in the class. I left the room when half of the students had left the class.

I looked at my class schedule and my next class is History. And that is the only class I have by myself with out Jasper, dad or Alice. I found the room really easily since it was just 3 doors down from my math class. I looked at my watch; there was still fifteen minutes before class would start. I looked at the door and saw a few students sitting in the class. The teacher noticed me standing there and she gestured me in.

"You must be Miss Cullen," she said softly when I handed her my slip. "This is the first block for most students in this class, so if you get dismissed a lot earlier in your other class. Don't hesitate to enter the classroom next time," she smiled at me. Her smile was so welcoming. It wasn't a kind of smile that teachers sometimes felt they were obligated to be nice to students. Her smile was just so warm and happy. And the fact that she's young, I'm assuming she's a new teacher.

I took a deep breath, smiling. But then my eyebrows met together when a scent I had come across, someone walked past me and his scent seemed so familiar. A distinct smell of rainforests and a certain flower that smells like spring and summer, the Austral Bellflower has entered my nose engrossing my brain. Then when I turned around my eyes landed on the lightest brown eyes I haven't set eyes on for at least four months. His dark brown skin looked flustered when he noticed me glaring at his beautiful face. He had a smug look on his face as he ran his hands on his ear length hair.

"Nahuel," I breathed his name. This was the reason why my father all of a sudden wanted to be in school with me. I rolled my eyes knowing that he's listening right at this moment. _We are going to have a talk father. _I smiled at Nahuel who smiled back at me.

"Ah, I see you know Mr. Sanfuentes, his seat beside him is empty you are welcome to take that," The teacher said to me, gesturing the seat beside Nahuel.

I walked towards the seat without taking my eyes off him; I was glaring at him of course. How dare he, he didn't tell me that he moved to the US. Was this his surprise that he talked about when he saw me for my birthday? But how did he know we were moving to Buffalo New York?

He chuckled when I sat down beside him, "Hey Renesmee," he leaned forward smiling.

"Don't hey me, how come you never told me about this?" I hissed at him avoiding his look trying to look mad at me.

He scoffed, "And miss that annoyed look on his face, heck no."

I looked at him and I sighed. I finally noticed what he was wearing, he looked normal. Like a beautiful model from American Eagle that came out from the poster. "What catalogue did you steal your look from?" I teased him. He usually doesn't like wearing modern clothes, but now that he's going to school he had to play the right role.

He rolled his eyes, "I am not answering your question," he grinned at me.

I bit my bottom lip fighting a laugh, "So, where is Huilen?"

He shrugged, "She's back at home. Did I tell you she found her true mate?" he said in a whisper leaning towards my direction when other students started eyeing me and him.

I widen my eyes. His aunt had found someone to spend her forever with. Which means Nahuel is going to be alone here if Huilen is back in Chile with her new husband. "And you're alone here?"

I shrugged, "I bit someone. So he's my foster dad—I'm kidding." He added when he saw the look on my face a look that I was about tackle him by being insensitive like that. "Yeah I am, but I'm a foreign exchange student. And being _seventeen_ I can live by myself."

I smiled, so he just told me his pretense. Nahuel is almost 2 centuries old, and I'm sure going back to high school wouldn't be so much a highlight of his life. "And high school is just a phase right?"

He laughed, "Well, I was just trying to see what the fuss is about. Since you and Alice like going to high school, so I'm just trying things out. I'm just giving Huilen some time with her mate. I'll go back if you want"

"No!" I answered much to fast than I wanted that I felt my face blush when his face formed a beautiful smile on his face. "I mean, I'm sure high school is going to be different for you. A good experience."

And then at that exact moment, Nahuel turned his head towards the door and his gaze landed on my father's eyes as he walked down the hall. My dad and Nahuel had an intense gaze at each other until my father disappeared in the crowd.

Nahuel had a smile on his face, he didn't seem surprised to see my father. He turned around to look at me, "Edward is in school?" he asked the obvious.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, he's my twin brother." I mumbled, "Alice is Carlisle's child from his first marriage. Edward and I are Esme's kid from her first marriage, and Jasper is Esme's nephew. Jasper has been with us for ten years now, his mom died in a car accident." I said a little bit louder for other people to hear. I'm sure people are curious about new students. That should prevent them from asking me questions later on.

He bit his lip fighting a smile. "Cullens pretense," he teased.

I frowned at him, "Yes Mr. Sanfuentes" I retorted. Since Nahuel never really had a last name. He was just Nahuel and all of a sudden the last name he uses is just a hilarious last name.

He raised an eyebrow, "Well it does rhyme and I'm sorry but girls like it too."

"Hmph," I stuck my tongue out at him and I turned away from him to face the teacher who started the lecture. Before I turned away from his face he had this beautiful smile on his face, he seemed happy that he's trying something different. Besides, I can't help but be excited that he's here too. That means I get to see him a lot more than his every three month visit. I was almost really upset at him when he didn't visit me Christmas. This was the reason why, because I was going to see him a lot more. He was right, a really good surprise.

* * *

a/n: alright… what you think of this chapter you guys? No flames. Be nice! Hehe…


	5. Chapter Four: Unexpected Visitors

A/N: alright… sorry for the long update. But I try to find inspiration. Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys. You help me get motivated.

Disclaimer… I do not own twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

…**Unexpected Visitors…**

_Edward Cullen_

School was finally over, and the drive back to our house wasn't quiet at all. Alice and Renesmee are talking about their day. Alice was too eager to babble on about her day too, too eager that she seemed like she's hiding something from me. Also Renesmee is just making sure she won't stop talking to distract herself. So I wouldn't hear her thoughts. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what is in her mind at this moment.

"Renesmee seriously, if you want to drop gym... you can have Carlisle make you a note about you irregular heart beat, _again._" Alice suggested teasingly since Renesmee drops gym when she hates the teacher for the class. "Like always," she added as she raised her eyebrows at Renesmee.

Renesmee thought about this for a second then she frowned when she realized that gym was one of the few classes I have with Nahuel. And she doesn't trust me to be alone with Nahuel.

I smirked, of course she knows I'm going to have to talk with him about her. How he's all of a sudden in the same town we are living now. I allow him to visit her three times a year, but now I guess he's actually going to pursue her now—.

_You were over a century old when you married mom, _Renesmee frowned at me.

I briefly looked at her from the rear view mirror, my eyes wide, _What does that supposed to mean?_ "I didn't say anything," I said softly. I raised an eyebrow at her too. I could feel Alice's gaze from beside me.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. _You're thinking about it._

When I turned into our driveway, I saw a foreign vehicle. I didn't have to think too much to know whose car it is. I looked at Alice and realized what she has been hiding from me and the real reason why Jasper skipped school.

_You have to face them some time,_ Jasper's voice echoed in my head. That's what he meant from this morning.

"We have visitors?" Renesmee asked as she noticed the car that she never recognized. She looked at me, excitement shown in her face. She always liked it when we had company; a few vampires would come once in awhile to see the Half-immortal child.

I hit on the brakes more harshly when I parked the car beside the enormous truck. "Stay in the car, Renesmee." I said firmly when I notice her take her seat belt off.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and annoyance. "Why?" she demanded.

I hissed, "Stay in the car," I ordered in a low voice emphasizing every word. I looked deep into her questioning chocolate brown eyes.

She sighed knowing the tone on my voice, she couldn't argue anymore. She crossed her arms on her chest. "Fine," she grumbled. She started mumbling about how she isn't a child anymore, I just ignored her.

"Alice," I managed to say even though I basically growled at Alice. I got out the car and Alice followed me, she slowly walked beside me.

"They wanted to visit," she said calmly. _It's about time Edward._

I fought another hiss at her. It's not Alice's fault. She completely understands why I didn't want Rosalie to be here. And, I also understood why she didn't tell me. She wants this problem resolved. But I'm just being stubborn about it.

I was about to open the door on the front door._ Edward, please calm down. _I could hear Esme's panic through her thoughts. So, I took a deep breath before finally opening the door and my eyes landed into the pair of sad golden eyes I haven't set eyes in for over two decades.

I just ignored the voices in my head trying to reprimand me for not acknowledging our guest. I was focused on the voice of annoyance from outside the house and checking if she wouldn't sneak in for a look at our visitors. I'm sure Renesmee would try… that's why I need to hurry up.

I looked at my father and said softy, "Renesmee and I are going for a trip." Then I looked at Emmett before I muttered, "You can stay as long as you want."

I moved as fast as I can to get the duffel bag that I packed under Renesmee's bed just in case of emergencies. I noticed that they are two bags in there and I didn't think about it for another second since I heard the car door from outside opened as if she was going to sneak in to see.

I immediately ran down stairs to dash through the door before they could actually saw me, but I wasn't fast enough because Rosalie was able to grab a hold of my wrist before I could reach the door.

"Please Edward," her voice was so low that I was sure I was the only one that heard it. "It has been over two decades… You have no idea how sorry I am." Her eyes was filled with sadness that I had to look away from her.

I shoved her hand away, I turned and faced her with the same coldness I have shown her the day before she left. I know it has been two decades, and that I would have forgiven her… but I just let things slip by her. She deserves the same coldness that I have shown her when she was selfish towards Bella. "As I said, you can stay as long as you want." I hissed through my teeth.

"Dad… I was going to say not to--"And as I feared Renesmee opened the front door to peep in who the visitors are.

I had to clear my throat to stop myself from growling at her. But of course if she is her mother's daughter, then she is as stubborn as Bella. And plus with my pride and stubbornness, then that's a good headache for me--if that was possible for vampires are having headaches because I think I am having one right now. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Oh. My. Goodness." I heard Rosalie gasp when her eyes landed on the young lady that she hadn't seen since she was an infant. "She looks so much like Bella," she was about to take a step towards _my _child.

I didn't know what I was thinking because I snarled at her and I stood in front of Renesmee hiding her from Rosalie's stare. The way I was crouched and ready it seemed like I was protecting Renesmee from danger.

I notice Emmett stand up too. I was surprised by how calm his thoughts are, and Jasper didn't even use his talents. _Edward…_ he started.

"Enough of this Edward!" Carlisle spoke firmly this time. I was stunned by the strength of his voice, I never heard him speak like this. "Rosalie can look at her." his voice seemed calmer now, but I could hear the anger in his head. I even noticed Jasper looking at Carlisle.

This time Renesmee froze, _Rosalie?_ she questioned. She didn't even tried to sneak in another look at anyone. She rested her forehead on my back and she whispered, "Dad, Lets go." Her voice sounded so sad and also her tears started to escape her eyes. And a memory that she hid from me had slipped from her mind. It was the night before Bella's funeral. The night that I thought she was peacefully asleep…

_"Edward please," Rosalie grabbed my arm after I turned my back on her._

_I pinched the bridge of my nose and stopped breathing all together. Her scent is just testing my thin patience. I had to control my temper or I might destroy every inch of her. "Let me go." I said in a low dark voice emphasizing every word._

_She hesitated but she let go of my arm, "Edward, don't leave the family. You need us," she sighed, "We need _you_ and Renesmee." she added._

_I hissed at her, "You don't need anybody." I snapped at her._

_She growled at me, her patience probably wore out and she is as angry as I am at her. "Ah, come on Edward." she rolled her eyes, "If it wasn't for me, Renesmee wouldn't be here."_

_I snarled, "If it wasn't for you Bella would be alive!" I yelled in her face, I was almost sure she didn't understand that because I sounded almost animalistic. I could feel the rage slowly taking over me. Even though that little girl in my room was going to be my world for my entire existence. I still couldn't help but think that I'd trade her for Bella. And I know I'm going to regret saying that someday, but this is how I feel now._

_Rosalie rolled her eyes again, "Can't you see Bella had given you the greatest gift of all. A part of you and her." She said this sincerely though._

_I glowered at her and I laughed bitterly. I would believe all that if I wasn't a mind reader. "Rosalie do you actually you think I believe that _you_ believe that."_

_She raised an eyebrow at me. _What are you talking about?

_"You can lie to everyone else, you can even lie to yourself. But I know you don't believe that." then I pointed on my head as if it was the answer of her question. "I know you the most Rosalie." I said her name like it was a cuss word._

_She widen her eyes, she had a few emotions play on her face. She looked embarrassed, guilty and furious at the same time._

_"You're too vain to come up with that on your own." _

_She growled at me again, she was really close to snapping my neck. "I do admit I have my flaws Edward. But don't use that against me." She flipped her golden blonde hair away from her shoulders._

_"You…" I was too pissed off to say anything. Her vanity always gets in the way of everything. Bella wouldn't have been safe if we just left as soon as I couldn't control my blood lust for her, Rosalie wanted to stay because she didn't want to start over. If it wasn't for her vanity--her jealousy, Bella would probably never needed to save me from the Volturi. But still, I'd probably come back and beg for Bella's forgiveness._

_"What about me?" she spat, "You should be thankful I fought for Renesmee." she rolled her eyes, "I did it for Bella."_

_That was it. What she just said had made me slip my controlled temper. I could feel the rage taking over me. I felt my pupils dilating, turning into coal-black. I didn't care if the rage took over me, I don't care if I say or do anything rash… she deserves all of it! _

_"I'm not a moron Rosalie." my voice was cold and dark. "That isn't the real reason why you fought for Renesmee." I stared deep into her golden eyes. The monster in my chest slowly started to grow wanting to hurt her._

_"I knew what you were planning when I found out Bella called you." I took a step forward. I feel the bitter taste of my anger on the tip of my touch. I was ready to do whatever the monster told me to do._

_I could see the fear in Rosalie's face, and it just made the monster rejoice even more. She took a huge step away from me, but when I kept walking towards her I was slowly cornering her by the wall._

_"You knew Bella wasn't going to survive the child birth. You knew very well that I'd do anything for Bella." I smiled darkly at her when her back was against the wall. I was only a few feet away from her. "You figured that when Bella dies--" my voiced cracked when I mentioned Bella's name and dies. "I'd take the next plane to Italy." I hissed through my teeth, and finally I was a feet away from her. "So you can claim the child to be yours!"_

_Then I laughed a humorless laugh, "But you see, I'm still here and you are never going to hold her--even look at her!" I growled in her face that she flinched._

_The next thing I knew someone wrapped their arms around me like a boa constrictor._

_Emmett was standing in front of Rosalie in a protective stance. He looked calm but he was crouched and ready to attack. _I know my wife isn't perfect, she may have her flaws, Edward. But I'd die for her like you'd die for Bella.

_I finally realized what was going on. Jasper tried to send calming signals to everyone in the room, which didn't work for me. The monster within me was too strong for Jasper's little dose of the chill pill. The monster wanted to rip Rosalie's neck from her pretty little head._

"_Let me go, Jasper." My voice was low and raspy as if I was possessed. I tried to squirm away from his hold. The delicious taste of revenge is only a few feet away from me._

"_Edward," he warned as he tightened his hold on me. "Alice, stay back!" He yelled at Alice who started to walk towards our directions._

_Alice just ignored her mate. She was looking me right in the eye. _Please Edward, control yourself_. Then she touched my mind with the vision she just had._

_I was standing on Emmett's lifeless body. But I wasn't standing on it like I was proud I had won the battle. I looked bewildered, scared and devastated by what I had done. The image disturbed me, not because I killed Emmett. It looked like I had lost control and when I got a hold of myself I couldn't believe what I had done that drove me mad._

"_Jasper, let go of Edward." Alice said softly. She nodded at Jasper when he hesitated. "Trust me."_

_I could feel Jasper's arm loosen around me. He was still very cautious and furious now, _If you hurt Alice. _He warned. Then he unwrapped his arms around me._

_My eyes were still on Rosalie. I still wanted to destroy her, but all I could hear was Bella's voice in my head telling me to calm down. And then her voice again saying, _Edward, we are going all going to miss her.

_I widen my eyes, had I gone insane? Of course Alice wouldn't try to mimic Bella's voice—she didn't want to hurt me that much, not anymore._

_To my surprise that Alice all of a sudden wrapped her arms around me. She sobbed tearless cries. "We are all going to miss Bella too." _

_I was torn. She was right. It's not only me that suffering because I lost Bella. Everyone in this household is suffering. They always welcomed Bella into the family even before I married her; it was when I officially fell in love with Bella. And Alice was the first one to accept Bella in the family._

_In an instant my rage dissolved and another emotion took over me. The emotion that I've been trying to avoid ever since Bella's heart stopped beating—grief._

_I felt my knees weakened. Alice and I fell on our knees when I wrapped my arms around her for a hug. It finally hit me, Bella's gone. She's never going to come back. I could never touch her, see her smile. Look deep into her chocolate brown eyes and could see the love she has for me. And lastly when her heart skipping a beat when I touch her lips with mine. _

_She's gone… she's really dead. And the memorabilia she left me is the little girl in my room sleeping and dreaming about the voice she heard yesterday morning, she's hoping to see her mother soon. _

_I broke down into tearless sobs too. How can I explain to Renesmee that her mother is gone? _

_And at that exact moment she dreamed about the gruesome events that had happened yesterday night. She screamed her little lungs out. Waking up from what she thinks is a nightmare._

_I immediately stood up and looked at Alice. She looked so pale and sad. "Renesmee and I are leaving tomorrow after Bella's funeral." And then I coldly looked at Rosalie, "And nothing you say is going to change that."_

_I dashed to my room and took my little girl into my arms. She stopped crying a bit. But she was still shaken up by the memory she had that she thought was a dream._

"_Shh, it's alright. I'm here; I'm never leaving your side." I patted her back and kissed her forehead._

_She touched my face. What she showed me had shocked me. I already know that she's special but I didn't know that she's _that_ special. She showed me images of love, though she didn't know how to explain it but she had a huge heart in her head._

"_I love you, too." I replied as I kissed her cheeks._

The drive was shared in silence between Renesmee and I. Of course I would know what she's thinking about if she didn't start singing in her head.

Besides I don't really need to know hear her thoughts to know how she's feeling right now. I can always tell, with what song she sings.

She took a glance of the duffle bag on the back seat of the car, and then she sighed. "Dad, those clothes that are in there are about a decade old." She frowned adding in one breath, "Out of style."

I laughed, I suddenly remembered that there were two bags under her bed. I didn't notice that that bag looked new compared to the bag that I took. "Ah, I'm sorry. We can go shopping if you like." I tried to hide the grimace in voice… I hate shopping.

She looked at me and she smiled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. "That's why I went to the house to tell you…" her voice was low and it broke. "I'm sorry."

Ah, that's one of the reasons why she came in. I need to talk to her, about what happened. So I pulled over and I looked at her, her brows furrowed in confusion. "What is going on?"

I sighed, "I am sorry about what you heard… I thought you were asleep." I cleared my throat. I didn't realize that when she cried that night, she knew that the nightmare that she had was real. And that's what made her cry because she knows she can't see her mother anymore. "I was just—"

"Dealing with the five stages of death really well." She said as a matter of fact tone, "You're not the only psychiatrist in the family." She answered when she noticed me raise my eyebrow.

"You are really smart you know that…" I rubbed my hand on her hair and messed it up; she pulled away from me frowning.

She sighed too, "Why do you think I never question the fact that we leave every time Rosalie and Emmett visits." She looked down embarrassed, "I've tried my best to keep it from you."

I grinned, so that's why she seemed uncomfortable when I take her on these trips. I thought that she just found it awkward that her father has this animalistic side.

"Dad, I understand why you'd want to blame someone else for—." She hesitated, "Mom's death, other than the real reason." She pointed to her chest.

I growled, of course she would turn things around. She always thinks it's her fault for Bella's death. And no matter how many times I had told her it isn't, she wouldn't believe me.

"Alright, I'm sorry." She said softly as she leaned back to the chair without looking at me.

"You're not the only person who had lost their mother at child birth Renesmee." I tried to sound firm but my voice sounded like a broken whisper, "Though how unfortunate that is. Don't blame yourself."

She shook her head the entire time. She looked at me again, her eyes started to water tears that I hope I could shed too. "Other children—" She stopped, she didn't need to say anything. She started to remember the night she was born.

I pulled her for a hug. I just let her cry in my arms as I ran my hands on her hair trying to comfort her. I waited for a few moments before I finally spoke. "You know that's not the reason why I never forgave Rosalie."

She took a deep breath, "Dad, I know you to well. You can lie to everybody but not me." She cleared her throat, "If Rosalie is really that vain, she wouldn't know that you staying angry at her is a good thing. That it's the only way to keep you sane." She pulled away from me. And the intensity in her chocolate brown eyes is melting into mine, "That's also the reason why Emmett never pushed to make up with you, dad."

I didn't say anything, but I just listened to her. I could hear her mother talking instead of her. She may have my looks, but her personality and her being selfless are one of the few traits that she had gotten from Bella, especially her stubbornness.

She is right, though. I wanted to stay mad at Rosalie so I wouldn't get mad at myself, not because I want to blame my daughter. But I am never really angry at Rosalie, not anymore. I just kept pretending, and I do admit I miss that vain sister of mine. Especially Emmett—the older brother of the family.

I just had to swallow my pride and get it over with. And besides, if I keep my pretense that I am actually over Bella's death then I should forgive Rosalie. What would my daughter think if I stay mad at Rosalie for another year or so? She would think that she wouldn't be able to forgive herself, if I don't forgive myself too.

I turned the engine back on and I turned the car around. To go back to the house and let her meet her uncle and aunt.

She widen her eyes in shock, "What are you doing?" her voice sounded excited and anxious.

I laughed and looked at her for a second, "Well, all I have to say is that I apologize that you never got to see how hilarious Emmett is, maybe now would be a time to."

Before she said something in reply my phone rang in response. Of course I know who it was calling; I answered the call in a smug tone, "Yes Alice."

Alice's voice sounded a lot more hyper that usual and she sang in my ear, "So the fact that I'm not seeing anything that's going to happen for the next few hours… does that mean?"

I smiled at the road then I winked at Renesmee, "Yes, tell Rosalie she gets a Barbie doll to dress up too,"

"Hey!" Renesmee protested loud enough that the entire family heard her from the other line. "I am not playing dress up!"

"See you later Renesmee…" Alice said a bit louder making sure Renesmee would hear. "Thank you, Edward." She said so softly that those words were just for me to hear.

When I hung up the phone, Renesmee had a huge smile on her face. She's happy that the feud in our family is finally over.

* * *

a/n: Alright… Happy holiday you guys! Reviews please! Thanks!


	6. Chapter Five: Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. So I hope you'll like this you guys! Don't forget to review alright? I dont know what else title to use. Bah!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Twilight… **

_Renesmee Cullen_

Valentine's Day, a holiday made by hallmark. Valentine's Day reminds people how suck it is to be single. Especially if it is being rubbed in their faces.

But this year isn't so bad.

"Yes I'll go." I heard Nahuel agree to something that someone asked him.

_Yes what?_ He's going where? I felt a certain monster crawl up my spine that wanted to hurt someone.

"Hello, earth to Renesmee," someone yelled at my face.

My dad elbowed on my ribs softly trying to get me back to reality away from day dreaming. I don't know if he hit me because Ashley Turner wanted my attention or because he doesn't like what I'm thinking. Either way, it was annoying.

"Yeah?" I asked after I glared at _Edward_.

Ashley just giggled; she always liked the fact that My dad and I fight a lot. "I was saying, if you were going to Christina's Valentine's Day party on Friday." She asked again.

I bit my bottom lip, oh yeah. That cringing holiday is on Friday and bad thing is I cant go because I had something already planned that day. On the corner of my eye I noticed Dad smiling, as if he was happy that I am not going to be able to go to the party.

"Nahuel is going he said," Christina Dale added in a persuasive voice. As if Nahuel's decision would cause me to back up with my plan.

I noticed Dad and Ashley reacted about the same way to Christina's statement. I understand dad since I don't think he wants me to date _anyone_ ever. But Ashley's reaction surprised me, she looked annoyed at something. Nahuel's friends are the kind of popular kids at school. He started hanging out with them when he and Ashley were paired up in one drama class he told me once…

And then it hit me. Ashley _liked_ him. And Nahuel is oblivious to all of this… because, well he's a guy. Plus he's never been around other people to know if someone was interested in him. But I thought Ashley had a thing for dad….

I noticed dad choking on his water that he was trying to pretend to drink. He was coughing up a laugh. Of course he knows all of this, I looked at him knowingly. He just looked back and smiled innocently. I could hear Ashley's heartbeat go faster as she saw his smile.

I grinned. Alright, this little girl had a thing for vampires. Of course she thinks my dad is good looking, and she liked Nahuel first… but as she can see Nahuel isn't interested. So she's trying to go to the person who is obviously single.

He slightly moved his shoulders shrugging, answering my inquiries about Ashley's school girl crush. Alice kicked me from across the table, she was eyeing me carefully probably knowing that I was talking to dad. She notices too much. But I just smiled at her and looked back at Ashley who was trying to give me a fake smile. I'm beginning to think that this girl just likes me because I know good looking guys…

I smiled back at Ashley saying, "I can't go… I have to audition for BBC on Friday." I said trying to sound bummed, even though I was too excited to go to my audition even though it meant that I cant celebrate Valentine's day _again._

"Oh yeah, it's on Friday isn't it…" Rosalie said sounding sad that I wasn't able to go. She did sort of still trying to get over the fact that I do enjoy ballet. Rosalie as girly girl as she was… never really enjoyed dancing.

Alice and I started doing ballet when I turned ten since I was so interested in it for some reason. But Alice quit ballet a few weeks later after we joined. Alice never found it challenging because being graceful was already a gift that you have when you become a vampire. I mean I was graceful, but since I was Half-immortal I had half the grace that my dad has and the _clumsiness _of my mom…(that's what Jasper teases me for anyways.) And ballet did help me became as graceful as my vampire family… maybe a little bit more. But something else made me stay in ballet, like dancing was a way to express myself… express certain emotions that I can't let out by just feeling them. I fell in love with dancing, and I was still confused at times why I had a strong connection to it.

"Well, Rosalie and I were going to help out with the decorations for the party. And your not even joining us," Alice rolled her eyes at me. Of course she knows I didn't really need to audition since I was _invited _to join the company and didn't apply for it.

"Come on now… You don't even need to audition Resme," Jasper said teasingly. Resme, that's Jasper's special nickname to me, since he thinks that my name was too long. He never uses it as much since it doesn't annoy me as much anymore. But when he uses it, my next statements were usually _What do you want now?_ "If you show up, and show all your talents… you're just going to make all those ballet dancers be insecure." He raised an eyebrow at me grinning like a fool.

Emmett laughed so loud that Christina's boyfriend, Mike, who was seated beside him, jumped from his seat and covered his ears as if he heard an explosion.

I just glowered at Jasper. He knows that Nessie and Renesmee are two different people, and I never want them to collide. I just don't want to be treated like a dancer all the time. I had that once and I hated it. Everyone just liked me because I was a good dancer and not because I was a good friend. _I'm going to kill you…_ I touched his mind threatening him.

He smiled back showing his ultra white teeth and then sent a wave of laughter through everyone with his talent making sure to hit me with the most of it… and we all started to laugh that crazy people for no reason at all.

"Cheater," I muttered under my breath.

And Emmett's booming laugh told me that Jasper didn't need to persuade him to laugh… since Emmett thinks I'm hilarious. I have really awesome family… even though I'm the butt of their jokes. And this time dad laughed his real laugh too.

Nahuel and I just walked quietly to our Biology II class as usual. But this time the silence we shared was an awkward one. I mean, it wasn't me… it's him. I can feel it.

By the time classes started he never said a word at all. Something was eating him alive and I want to know what it was.

I looked behind me to know from dad what that boy's problem was. But Dad just looked back at me as if he couldn't read my mind. Over protective parent again…

He just smiled and continued arguing with Rosalie about how dad should go to the party on friend even though I'm not going. She said he needs the social life as much as I do, and I think that annoyed him more.

And the talk of the party made Nahuel stiff again, and mild annoyance played on his beautiful face. I just looked at him this time, making sure he'd see that I was glaring at him so he'd look back since he's trying to avoid me on purpose. He finally spoke, it was barely audible that it took me a few seconds to make out his words, "So, your not going on Friday?" he finally looked at me, and his ancient looked disappointed and sad.

I couldn't help but smile, I felt bad ofcourse. But, Nahuel who is almost a two centuries old is acting like a normal teenage boy that the girl he _likes_ (yes, I can assume he likes me.) isn't going to this party that he agreed to go, thinking she's going.

I patted his back softly and quickly so that the teacher wouldn't see it, "It's alright Nahuel, and you're going to have a lot of fun. You won't even notice that I'm not there." I whispered. And boy, did I want to bite my tongue. Why did I even say that? I didn't want him to notice I'm not there.

I smiled again when he looked at me warily. And then he just smiled back, "I guess," he shrugged then looked back at his notes to start listening to the teacher.

I playfully pushed him, "That's the spirit." I said enthusiastically. I just looked away from him and bit my bottom lip to prevent me from saying anything stupid again.

And that moment Friday couldn't have gone that fast. Before I knew it, school was finally over. Almost everyone in my classes was talking about their plans with their special someone for Valentine's Day or about how they are going to have a lot of fun at Christina's party tonight.

Was I jealous? Of course I was. I wanted to go to the party, but my audition starts at seven and to show how fate loves me so much; the party starts around the same time too. I don't know how long the audition would be. In the hand out, we had to learn a few dances to see how our skill level would be at. As usual in some prestigious ballet company they have to sort students out: Freshman Level, Sophomore level, Junior Level and Senior level.

In the letter they did tell me that they were just going to add me to the Junior level or Senior level depending on what I wanted to join in. But I wanted to be fair; I wanted to audition like other students would. People respect you more when you do the right system.

"Are you going straight to the party from here?" I asked my dad when he parked his car in front of the ballet studio.

"Unfortunately yes," he sighed and then he grimaced when he remembered something. "Alice threatened to kill me. While Jasper and Emmett swore that they would make up an embarrassing childhood story about me. And I mean a _cute _one…" he pinched the bridge of his nose as he growled a little bit in annoyance.

I tried really hard not to laugh, but I was unsuccessful. Wow, I never knew that dad was always bullied a lot by his brothers for peer pressure. "I'm sure you'll have fun dad." I giggled, "Alice's parties are usually…" I paused trying to think of the right word. Alice has thrown a few parties around when she and I would go to school together, and always on my birthday and every year there would be a theme. "Interesting," I managed to say without laughing.

He frowned, "That is what I'm afraid of,"

Grinning like a fool, I patted his shoulder comfortingly. "You are going to have lots of fun. Just give them that adorable smile and it would be alright." Then I winked, I punched his chin playfully and then held on the door handle ready to open the door.

"Hey Renesmee." He called before I hopped out of the car.

"Yeah dad?"

"Happy Valentine's day kiddo," he said as he leaned on and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

I grinned, "Thanks dad," and then I got out of the car.

How easily I forget that this building was amazing. The ballet studio… the building looks like it's only a decade old at least, but the design made look like it was as ancient as my dad. (That would have been funnier if my dad heard me.) And the building was huge too; sure it was only two stories high. But the building was wide… and I figured this Studio could hold at least a hundred people. Of course the building across this one was the actual Ballet Company. Where students or high school graduates decide that they just want to dance their entire life, from enjoying dancing since they were younger.

I didn't look at that. I was too mesmerized by the beautiful building in front of me. Ballet Studios always amazes me… and sad to say I was the only one on the family who did. I knew the reason why. That was when my mother almost died from some sadistic vampire wanting revenge.

I was too caught up with my thoughts that when I finally reached at the end of the hall, I almost jumped when someone greeted me.

"Hello," a lady with perfect golden curls and bright blue eyes greeted me with a warm smile. She was a short lady, about as short as Alice. She was carrying a clipboard. "Name please…"

"Nessie Cullen," I said with a huge smile on my face.

She looked at the clipboard and started muttering my name again and again to double check if its there. She frowned when she wasn't successful.

"It's Renesmee Cullen actually," I said in a whisper trying to sound calm even though I was panicking inside.

She looked up from her clipboard and widens her eyes. She was either stunned or worried. Either way I don't like the look she's giving me. "Um, one second." And then she disappeared on the door behind her before I could say anything.

About a minute later she came back and had a tentative smile on her face. "If you walk over," she pointed to an empty hallway across from her. "Someone will be with you."

I was about to open my mouth to protest that I am who I am (if that makes any sense). But I just kept my mouth shut and walked away from her and from the curious students who started to arrive.

A few seconds later a very tall, thin and graceful lady who looks like in her mid 40s walked towards me. Her gracefulness awed me and if it wasn't for her heartbeat I would think she is a vampire. She is your stereotypical ballet dancer. She plastered a big fake smile on her face. "Miss Renesmee Cullen," she greeted with a quick nod. "I'm Ileana Strear."

"Call me Nessie please," I corrected her nicely. "Miss Stear," I added and then smile the biggest smile my lips can produce (of course with out scaring her.)

She smiled again, but she looked annoyed that I corrected her. "Nessie, Miss Cullen." She said through her teeth sweetly, "Did you know that you didn't need to Audition today," she said in a firm voice, her thick Irish accent took me a second to understand her.

Whoa, this lady is starting to annoy me. "No, I did not know that." I said innocently, I was lying though my teeth.

She crossed her arms on her chest and frowned, "Well, we did send you a letter. We were going to go a head and add you on the Senior level. I know you're only sixteen but I was going to go ahead and pull a few strings for you." She said excitedly and then she smiled… a real smile this time. That smile is a scary smile, like read between the lines kind of smile.

I tried to bite my tongue not to say anything tactless but a few words already escaped my lips. "No, I didn't receive a letter. And even if I did I will still audition." I said coolly.

She raised an eyebrow and the faked a smile. "I'm sorry if you haven't received the letter. But if you have other plans tonight you can do that." she paused, "Or you can join the students if you want to." She said in a harsh tone.

I didn't even hesitate, "Auditioning was my plan tonight,"

She nodded, "Alright, I'll tell Lily…" she said through her teeth. She flitted to Lily, the little lady with the clipboard. They briefly looked at me and the Lily wrote my name on the clipboard.

"Enjoy Miss Cullen," Ileana said without even making eye contact, disappearing behind me I could hear her muttering about my attitude.

"Hello Nessie," Lily greeted excitedly. "You are going to be in group three."

I bit my bottom lip wanting to ask something, but then she probably knew what question I have because she said, "There are second people in your group. Out of ten."

_Wow, ten groups. There are going to be at least seventy kids behind that door. _"Thanks," I said as I gripped on my duffle bag for support. I loved dancing but I always hate a crowd.

When I opened the door I swear I felt like I was deaf with how much noise it is in here. I should see this coming, being half-immortal and my senses being more sensitive than mortals. With this much noise I should have heard this when I entered this building. But I only heard muffled noises, which would mean that this room is sound proof. Now, I'm totally amused.

"Renesmee!" I heard someone yell my name from across the huge room. I had to stay really still and not create such movement that would show that I heard her. It was impossible for mortal ears to hear her.

I walked towards the voice making no eye contact with the person who just called me… _twice_ now. When I accidentally looked up I didn't feel guilty because I was close enough to where she would ask how I heard her, but with her excitement to see me I wouldn't think she would even notice.

Freya Charistia, a girl about my height with shoulder length jet-black hair and huge dark brown eyes, was waving a huge hi at me. She seemed stunned yet very happy to see me. Freya is one of the many girls that hang out with Nahuel's friends—_my_ friends now, too.

But she is one of the few people that my dad liked in our group. She is really nice, sweet and totally cool. She rarely hangs out at our table because she has a lot of friends in campus. And when she does hang out that is when her boyfriend Mark who is Christina's twin brother wanted to hang out with the larger crowd…

She finally caught up to me and when she did she took my hand and started jumping enthusiastically. (Oh and did I mention that this girl was a very cheerful girl and has the case of hyperactivity?) Then she hugged me which startled me a bit. "Oh, my god Renesmee why didn't you tell me that you're a ballet dancer?"

"You never asked," I laughed as I patted her back before she and I broke apart. "And call me Nessie," I said smoothly.

She frowned; "You're Nessie Cullen?" she asked the obvious, shocked. She was basically talking to herself confirming information. "Why are you here? You don't need to audition." She said as a matter of factly.

I tried my best not to glower at her, but I groaned in frustration though. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" I demanded, annoyed now.

She just laughed a loud laugh the people around us fell quiet for a second before making noise again. "I'm sorry," she said breathlessly. She took a deep breath trying to look serious but I can still see the humor in her face, She flipped her hair away from her face. "Because, the company invited you to join in that is why." And then she started to burst into laughter again that she had to hold on to me for balance.

I grinned, her laugh was contagious. "What is so funny?" I whispered to her harshly since the other students around us started to stare at us like she and I were crazy.

"I was just imagining Ileana's face when you told her you wanted to audition." She said between her hysterical laughter.

I tried to remember the director's face, I was too annoyed at first to remember her. But I laughed with Freya. Ileana looked pissed yet trying unsuccessfully to hide the fact that she was, and that fake smile of hers. And come to think of it, that old lady looked like a frog.

"Aright, Go to your respective groups please." The ballet mistress said through the intercom of the studio. And at that the entire room's noise level became chaotic as students started to ask what group each other was in. I observed the room, if I was in group three that would either mean I would be in the far left or far right. I was about to walk to the far right when Freya dragged me to the left.

Of course a mortal would be able to drag me that easily, if I wanted to stop walking she would feel like she was pulling a wall. I just let her drag me, I leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "Where are you talking me?"

She smirked, "I heard Ileana told Lily that you are going to be in group three, too." She said as she and I stopped walking. She nodded to another girl that I'm assuming is our group mates. "That's why you and I clicked that fast… you and I have something in common." She winked at me.

The entire night just became a blur. Every time I would dance it always seemed like there three hours for me is just a few minutes. As they all would say, all good things come to an end. And time flies when we are having fun!

I didn't even realize it was over until the Ballet Mistress said that the results would come out in a week.

"I guess I don't even need to make an appearance at that party." Freya said in a low but excited voice.

I looked at her for a second and then my watch, its almost eleven pm. Then I realized the party is over now. I learned that Christina and Mark Dale can have a party at their house as many times in a week if they wanted to. As long as their pool house was empty and clean by midnight. Talk about spoiled.

"You seem excited," I mused.

She raised an eyebrow at me as if I was crazy, "Of course… it's Valentine's day and I want to spend it with Mark and not some party crowd." She took her car keys from her bag and wiggled it in front of me. "I can give you a ride to the party if you want… I'm sure you're family is still there. Being the cleaning crew and all."

I grimaced; I didn't want to go to that party at all. "No, I can call my Dad to pick me up." I bit my lip before I thought I about it… wait she doesn't know that Edward is my dad… she thinks Carlisle is. I forgot about that.

"Alright, if you say so. See you Monday." And then she dashed off to the parking lot.

I sat on the stair in front of the building frowning. I could have driven here myself but Emmett thought it was _awesome_ if he was going to add something to make my car cooler. Of course after I told him that I didn't care to have anything else in my car since I am not really into vehicles as my family was. As long as I have a car that can run as fast then I'm good.

But Emmett had to be sneaky about it and broke my car in the process since he had no idea what he was doing. So Rosalie said that my baby will be back as new but in a week time.

And dad didn't really want me driving his car after that accident I had a few years back, lets just say that even though I'm not really that much into cars, I still had a need for speed and dad had the fastest car in the garage. And I don't really want to go on any details… but that night ended with people to racing, winning the race and a twenty over the speed limit ticket.

I just looked up at the full moon. _Twilight_, I thought quietly. That's what it is tonight, The start of the day for us never aging immortals. Father explained to me what this meant for us vampires. He always said that this time of the day makes him feel alone.

So here I am, alone... and alone again for Valentine's day. Every single year I end up driving by myself since no body wants to spend it with me. Guys get so intimidated to ask me at school, I left dad alone because like me he never get to spend Valentine's day either. Cause every Valentine's day he had no mom. I don't care as much but when other people start rubbing it in my face I get so annoyed I want to bite them.

And as if on cue, four students stepped out of the building across the road. And not just any four students but two couples. One pair had their hands on each other as if public display of affection was a complete turn on for both of them, (that couple reminds me of Emmett and Rosalie). The other two seemed to be more subtle, they are just holding hands but the way they both glow of happiness shows that they are inlove, (kind of like Alice and Jasper.) They were walking out of the building with perfect grace, they must be students of the company.

I rolled my eyes, I knew this would happen just my luck to feel alone on this day. I am going to kill Emmett for touching my car.

"Hey slow poke! Hurry up!" The taller guy with dark reddish hair called from behind him as he wrapped his arms around his perfect Barbie girlfriend.

"Be nice, she didn't want to go out tonight but you begged her to," the other girl protested, she waived her straight black hair away from her shoulders and hit him in the face. I didn't know how that was possible but her hair was just too long that it actually reached him.

"Here she is," the Barbie girlfriend said in a sing song voice.

I followed their gaze and the entrance door opened, a girl about my height with beautiful brown hair and with certain grace that awed me for a few seconds walked out of the building. She was reading a book and wasn't even looking away from her book to look at the steep stairs. She was just walking, graceful and all as if she memorized every step of the stairwell. From the light of the moon I could see that she was so beautiful. I could barely see her face because she was covering it with the book.

"When I said I didn't want to go, I didn't. So if I want to take my sweet time… then I can," she said sarcastically to her friends. Her voice suited her too, it sounded like beautiful musical bells.

I was just staring at her when she and her friends started laughing, she looks familiar. Have I seen her before? Her strange voice even made my heart tingle a bit… I touched my chest feeling my heart beat.

I was so engrossed by her presence that when someone touched my shoulder I jumped, startled. When I turned my eyes landed on dark brown eyes with a wary smile.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Nahuel muttered under his breath.

I shook my head. I laughed, "You just caught me by surprise that's all." I looked into his eyes for a few seconds and I looked past him to see if the interesting girl was still there. They weren't there anymore, and in the darkness I heard laughter and a car accelerating. They left already.

He noticed that I was looking past him he turned, when he saw nothing he looked at me and smiled. "How was your night?"

I frowned at him, I didn't need to answer that. He knows I always have fun when it has something to do with music. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he paused and then he raised an eyebrow at me. "Alice said you're done. Edward was stuck cleaning the house, so Rosalie said that I should pick you up," he said smugly, as if something else happened that night that he didn't seem he wanted to share. He raised his hand up offering to help me up.

I stared at his palm. I was curious at first why he was here, that was a good excuse but sure there was some reason for this. I grinned, of course he had the talk with my dad already. It's obvious with that very good looking smile of his that always says something else. I eyed him curiously, "How was the party?" I asked. I took his hand and let him help me up.

When he raised me up, it took me by surprise he did it so fast that the next half a second my face was so close to him, my nose was touching his cheek. I was on a step so I was at eye level to him. I gulped a bit nervous, I was never this close to him. I could hear the pitterpater of his heart beat same rhythm as mine. Fast yet steady.

"You were wrong you know," He whispered. His wonderful scent blew on my lips making me shiver, "I _did _notice you weren't there. The entire time I wanted you there with me." He said fiercely. I could barely hear him that if I wasn't looking at his perfect lips I wouldn't know what he was saying.

When I looked up, his eyes were on fire. Determination written all over it, I noticed him glance on my lips for a second, which was at least an inch away from his own. Then he leaned in closing the space that he and I shared. He softly brushed his lips on mine.

My first kiss.

He cupped my face with his hand and smiled. I was about to lean in and kiss him again but his lips landed on my forehead instead. I groaned mentally, alright this was my father's doing. He might have allowed Nahuel to pick me up, but I'm sure Edward warned Nahuel to take things slow since I'm at least over a hundred years younger than him.

And to break this awesome chemistry; my stomach gave a soft rumbled, betraying me. Nahuel smirked at this. He parted away from me for a few centimeters and mumbled on my forehead, "Do we mind if we ate out tonight, food at that house kind of not my thing."

I giggled, of course that was a lie. He just wanted to find an excuse to feed me. Ever since I knew Nahuel, we never really dinned in anywhere. When he would visit me we would always go on a hunt, make it a friendly competition. But now is a special night… "Yeah, that would be nice." I said quietly.

He ran his hands down my arm and intertwined his fingers with mine. "Happy Valentine's day, Renesmee."

Yep, I knew this isn't so bad.

* * *

a/n:

sorry if it took a long time to update… but happy early valentine's day people! I hope you like this… reviews are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter Six: First Sight

A/n: Sorry if this take sooo long. I had really horrible writer's block. But I hope you like this one too. And btw Twilight isn't mine its Stephanie Meyers. Who here has seen New Moon?! Its soooo awesome and amazing! The soundtrack is what I'm obsessing over with…. Esp. the months changing… "there's a possibility…"

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**First Sight…**

Three weeks had past since Valentine's day, and now everyone at school now knows about Nahuel and I. Basically I have Freya to thanks for that.

After she left me at the studio, she felt bad and turned around to decide to sit and wait for my ride. That's when she saw Nahuel lean to kiss me. Then she decides the most annoying person and the biggest mouth in campus, Ashley.

Freya claimed Ashley should know that the guy that she likes is already taken. So she should back off.

Yes, I'm happy about that but its annoying to be ignored by her on purpose now; unless it has something to do with _Edward _then she's the nicest person ever.

On the corner of my eye, I saw Nahuel walk in with Mark, Freya's Boyfriend. He waived at me as he started to line up in the cafeteria to get our food. I smiled back at him and then turned around sighing.

I don't know what is wrong with me, I am happy to have someone but at the same time something is missing. I don't understand what it is… I always thought because I was alone—

"You are never alone." I heard a whisper in the loud cafeteria. It was loud enough for me to get annoyed at my telepathic father.

"Careful Edward…" I heard Jasper chuckle.

I turned to look at Jasper, to glare at him. Then I slowly cocked my head sideways to give my father the look of death while he pretends to drink his soda. I was about to say something when Freya purposely, I might add, sit beside me to block my view from him.

"You know sibling rivalry is sooo last season with the two of you. Its not funny anymore." She said.

If I didn't see Edward choke on his drink, which he totally deserves by the way, I would believe she doesn't find it entertaining anymore. Even though it amuses her by how much _Edward _is so overprotective as if he was my _dad. _

"Just ignore him, he's just jealous that you did better in your Biology exam." She looked at him then stuck her tongue out, since she and he had the same test result score.

"That could be it." I said though my teeth. _Bother someone else and listen in on someone!_

I noticed that Freya was still looking at dad, not gawking with admiration like all the girls at our table, but of curiosity. I saw his eyes look at Freya back with the same curiosity then looked away to start talking to Christina.

She shakes her head and then looks back at me, frustration written all over her face. "You're brother is weird."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Aren't we all?" I giggled.

She frowned at me; she looked like she was thinking about something. She bit her bottom lip, smiled at me and started messing with her salad.

I've only known Freya for two months. But she is so easy to read. And I know that smile all to well, she bites her bottom lips to stop herself from saying anything that might be the truth or just something that your don't want to hear, "What is it?"

She looked up, glanced at Edward then back to me. "I don't know something about him. I mean sure we are only seventeen… but he has this weird vibe. That says he doesn't _see _girls at all." She frowns again trying to think of a better word to use, "He keeps to himself mostly."

I tried to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing, "Yeah he keeps to himself." I said calmly. But there was bit sadness to my voice; thank god Freya didn't catch it.

She then started babbling, that if I wasn't half immortal I wouldn't catch on it, "I mean there are a lot of girls and I mean _a lot _that'sinterested in him. But it seems like he's dense towards their _gawking _on him. But he treats them, like he's not interested at all. I'm thinking though, there is this girl in my advance journalism class that he might like." She paused, "For a seventeen year old he acts as if he found the love of his life, his soul mate, and his life… and then lost her."

I could feel my father's eyes were on Freya. I leaned in a little bit to look at his face. He didn't look mad but more like interested and a glimpse of disbelief…?

I was about to ask her what she was thinking when Mark squeezed between me and Freya gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Hey Baby!" she whispered to him. And that same second I'm sure she had forgotten what she was thinking about.

And that same second I lost the train of my thoughts, which isn't normal for vampires, when Nahuel wrapped his arms around my shoulder and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Did Freya torture you?" he asked as he rested his forehead to mine.

"Ahem." Dad cleared his throat as I was about to lean to kiss Nahuel.

"Oh shut up Edward!" Christina hissed at him as she threw a plastic fork into his chest, while Freya threw a piece of brownie at him.

"Yep," he smiled as I showed him an image of me kissing him softly on his lips. He leaned away from me just enough so I wouldn't be able to kiss him. He ran his hands on my arm and then linked his fingers into mine.

I smiled back at him, before he started to go into deep conversation with Mark about their project for English. That's when I took a glimpse at my father; he was looking at Ashley pretending to pay attention to what ever she was saying. But I know him too well, he was looking right though her into the horizon. He's not listening on anyone, he's just drifting empty, hallow and eternal sadness written all over his façade. Just how he acts when he thinks I'm not looking.

But tonight, nothing mattered at all. All I wanted to do was dance. I will just dance all my worries about my lonely father, my confusion about my feelings for everything.

"Alright just give me a call when you're done…" Nahuel said as he pulled up to the curb in front of the building.

I rolled my eyes; I didn't really know why I need to be coffered all the time now. Ever since my car got fixed, I never got to drive it because Nahuel has been driving me everywhere. Or shall I say insisted to drive me everywhere, like it was necessary.

"Or I could have driven myself here, and then you won't have to go out of your way."

He flashed me a smile of guilt, and then it disappeared turning into one of his seductive smiles, "You are never out of my way." He tucked me hair that was stubborn to stay into a bun, into my ear.

I raised an eyebrow, testing him. "Or just tell Edward to leave me alone."

He shook his head as he sighed, "He's your dad."

_I knew it! _When I saw him smile, I knew he heard me. I knew it was all _his _doing. The overly protective security, I don't know what's wrong with him these days, like I don't know the fact that he keeps tabs on me by asking Alice to look _around _me. Sure, Alice can't keep tabs on me tabs on me when I'm with Nahuel since we both disappear. That means _he _trusts Nahuel at least.

"Why do I need this much protection? You're half-immortal too."

He grinned, "I lived in the forests for about a century. While you are a spoiled little princess…" he said sweetly.

I glowered at him. "Do you think I'll still kiss you after saying that?" I said, annoyed, when I saw him leaning towards me.

He smiled his beautiful smile, "A guy can only dream."

If I was really angry with him, they isn't anyway he can just lean in that easily without a fight. But when his hands touched my face, I felt comforted and as if I was longing for his _warm_ touch and not _his _hands. If that makes any sense… with that I had another headache.

"Hey, this is a public place—eww!" Freya tapped on the passenger window, making gagging noises. She stuck he tongue out at us and then ran inside.

"Either way, still call me when your done." He said as he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes at him, as I pulled his shirt to give him a quick kiss on the lip, before I jumped out of the car.

I'm going to have a small talk with _Edward. _And with that I saw myself yelling or just getting in the car with dad. Alice will tell him.

I went in the room that was in the far corner of the building. It was one of the smaller rooms I heard. But when I went in the room… I still found it huge.

I've joined ballet classes for the past decade, but since we never really stay in bigger cities like these… the only time that I had to go to a ballet studio as huge as this one was when I was rehearsing for Broadway two years ago. That's how my name came about in the society of ballet. After that show that I only did once, I have gotten a lot of letters from different academies in the US and as well in Europe. But for some odd reason Buffalo really attracted to me, plus the fact that the weather up here too can be good for vampires, so it's good.

I looked up and saw Freya waiving at me, there was three people with her. One guy was looking at me, the other guy sat on the floor talking to the other girl. Who was trying to put her hair into a bun, Freya told me that there are six of us, so I get to meet one more girl.

"Why Hello there," one of the guys said as he walked up to me with his hands up ready to shake my hand. He was tall, lean very bright blue eyes and short brown hair. He was smiling flirtatiously at me.

"She's not interested Derek. She probably has a soul mate now." The other guy said looking at his nails while sitting on the floor leaning on the mirror, clearly uninterested. When he looked at me, I was stunned to see almost the exact replica as Derek except he had blonde hair, "You're Nessie Cullen I assume. Don't mind my flirtatious twin there, I'm Drew."

"No shit you're her?" a girl with really shinny ebony hair, started gawking at me. Her big brown eyes were shinning with interest.

On the corner of my eye, I saw Freya mouth at me "He's gay…"

Drew sighs as he stands up to look at the other girl to block her view from gawking at me. "Watch your tongue Mandy, Be graceful." Then he glares at Freya, "The term more accepted in society is homosexual."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't have to twist your panties in a notch." Mandy laughed as she finally got her long hair into a bun.

"I'm sure they are prettier than yours." Drew said calmly as he stood beside me smiling.

Derek made a gagging noise and looked at Drew, "Look I may have accepted your _girly _ways, but I don't need to hear it—"

"Oh my god!" a girl all a sudden ran up beside me jumping as she held Drew's arm, giggling annoyingly.

Girls usually don't bother me when they turn into loud annoying giggling girls, but when they are that close…It actually bothers me. I actually moved a bit farther from her, Freya snickered when she saw me. And mouthed _"Sorry"_

"You—have—no—idea—." She said in between breaths.

"Spit it out quickly Freya." Mandy said, she seemed uninterested as If she knows what the girl was about to say.

"Well one of the Night boys said hi to me…" Laura squeaked as she squeezed Drew's arm. "Blake…" she breathed as if it was hard to say his name.

"Yum, yum. That boy is fine, well both of them are." Drew agreed as he leaned backwards to look at the _fine _boys. "The girls are gorgeous as well. I would definitely turn straight for them." Then he looked at his twin who was glaring at him, "Or I can ask them their beauty secrets so I can be as gorgeous as they are…"

Derek groaned and turned away from the group, gripped on the ballet rail. "God I need new friends…" he mumbled to himself as he started to do some leg warm ups.

Drew and Laura started mumbling to each other, but I was too preoccupied to watching the four people on the far corner of the room. I was too mesmerized by them that I couldn't even move. My heart started beating so fast that the noise of the room was muted that the only sound I can hear is my heart beating against my ears.

That's when I realized that I saw them before, they were the same people I saw three weeks ago… in front of the ballet dorms. The two girls were playfully dancing the salsa while their boyfriends were staring at them…but I was more nervous about the fact that they are too graceful for normal teenagers.

Their grace comes with their wisdom, time and the way they are made—vampires.

That's when it hit me; they are the reason why I've always been _with _someone. I'm sure, no positive that they are golden-eye vampires as well. But I'm sure these are the vampires Alice saw…

But for some odd reason, my eyes were still searching, and hoping. Then I found her, that same girl that completely put me in awe. She had her headphones on and her music was blasted so loudly in her ear that I could hear it myself. Claire de Lune…

She was dancing to the tune of her music gracefully, her arms moved beautifully, her long brown waives swayed with her movements perfectly.

I wasn't the only one who completely amazed by her, a few of the kids stared at her too. So when Freya stood beside me, I couldn't help but ask. "Who are they?"

Freya grinned, "They are the Nights… They are also the senior level kids… its pretty obvious." She said. "Those two, who have red hair, they are the actual Nights… Claire and Blake, they are twins." She pointed out.

I looked at them closely, I didn't know if they were actual twins… or kind of how Jasper and Rosalie were _twins_. But they actually do look a lot a like, so I might actually believe they are twins.

"The other two, that's Luke Kurt, and Alyssa Turner."

I didn't really look at them, I was still looking at that other girl who was now sitting on the ground leaning on the mirror.

"What about her?"

"That's Bella Swan…" Freya said

I turned to look at her too fast that it surprised Freya a bit. "Bella?" I couldn't breath her name… or even say it. Is it really true? If her name is right, that means… I could feel my heart stop beating and then beating faster than it had been a few seconds ago.

She shook her head laughing, "I said _Ella, _I mean sure she could be a Bella. Kinda like your Nessie instead of Renesmee… but I don't know. I know her name is Ella, since she's in my Journalism class."

My eyes widen, "Wait, she goes to _our _ school?"

She just looked at me as if I was crazy, "Yeah, they do. The twins, Alyssa and Luke are a year a head of us… so they are graduating this year, which means they can immediately go in the company." She frowned, "But I'm sure they can go to the company if they wanted to. They just all by the rules."

I didn't listen to her, I was too preoccupied by the fact that they go to their school and I didn't even know about it. She started saying that she has one class with Luke and Alice as well. That even got me more mad… because Alice knows… she knows and she never told me.

"Are you alright?" Freya asked worriedly, that's when I realized that I was hyperventilating. Its not normal for us… but right now I needed to breath. I was too mad, confused too many emotions.

"Yeah, I am, I just need to sit." And with that I sat on the ground too quickly again. There was a thud. But the room was too loud for Freya to hear. That's when I saw _Ella _look at me. Her golden eyes locked into my brown eyes…

_I wanted to get out of this small womb, I wanted to see her face… the face of the beautiful creature that could love someone like me. The beautiful voice that keeps talking to me… the one I love even though I didn't know what _love_ means. I was about to claw my way out, until I felt really cold hands taking me out of the dark womb. That's when I saw her, she looks beautiful despite her state. Her big brown eyes looked exhausted, but at the same time to finally happy to see me. She smiled and uttered the words I would never forget… _"Renesmee" _she whispered,_ "So… beautiful."

I was still staring at her, while she was staring at me. She looked confused and then that same second she looked away to look at her friends.

I finally looked away, into Freya's worried gaze. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, relieved that I was alright. But I wasn't… I didn't know why all of a sudden I had the memory that I had been trying to keep out of my mind for years. But there was something about her… something that I couldn't talk to anyone about. Because… if he finds out. He will be shattered to know that there is someone out there that looks almost like _her_….

_Who is she?!_

_

* * *

_A/n sorry guys if this took sooo long. But i hope you like it... :)


End file.
